To Protect that Important Person
by Izzu
Summary: Ultra Galaxy. Some sacrifices are necessary in order to protect those important to you. Kate-centric
1. Chapter 1

az: Because I just had to write about Kate. And because apparently almost EVERYONE wanted to protect Rei.

* * *

><p><span>To Protect that Important Person<span>

By honou-no-izumi alias Izzu

o

o

She knew the future would be bleak for this child, this newly born younger brother of hers. Even though as an Alien Rayblood herself, she should not have these emotions that could weaken herself. At least, that was what her father claimed and taught to her. They were meant to rule the universe. Not even Yapool... or Hipporit would dare challenge their power. The one who could claim that title of her father's heir would be one most powerful. Yet, she ended up caring deeply for this small child.

For this one to have just been born as the days of the battle loomed near, Kate found it to be unfortunate. Although she knew that this child would have grown to adulthood in a short time, she still felt that she needed to protect this little brother of hers. The impending Reionyx Battle would prove to be intense, losers will not be spared. As per the rules, she herself would have to join that battle. But she could not possibly kill her own brother! Even as those other _candidates_ should have also received some of the Rayblood genes that turned them into Reionyx themselves, her little brother was different. He alone would she claim as her own relative and no one else.

So even if she should sacrifice her own life, she would do all she could to turn Raymon into the strongest Reionyx. She could not kill her own little brother, but she would not allow anyone else take his life either. She would not allow even their father to do that! If Reimon succeeded in proving himself worthy of becoming the Rayblood's heir, even that Alien Rayblood would have to accept it.

That should protect Raymon. That should be enough. Her brother should be able to have the chance to live a longer life.

If that can only be achieved by giving up her own life, Kate would not have any regrets about it.

Kate took a long breath before placing her baby brother in the small pod she had acquired. She needed some time to prepare Raymon for the incoming battle. Therefore, she needed to send him far from Planet Hammer. At least for now. Until the time arrive, she would not let those other Reionix learn of Raymon's existance.

Perhaps she should send her brother to live among the humans. But she would not send him to Earth. Too risky. She have heard about a young Ultraman named Mebius being there. It would not be good for Raymon to be found by him or those other humans that fought with him. Ah, she remembered one other place she could send Raymon to. There was a small colony of humans making their stay on one other planet quite far from Earth.

Kate softly placed a kiss on Raymon's forehead before closing the pod shut. Using her own powers, she sent the pod far away, across the galaxy. She bit her lips as the last light from the small pod dissappeared from view.

"Till we meet later, Raymon. I'll definitely come to look for you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

az: I wanted to write more about Kate... post-NEO. But that would mean trying to think up a good way to revive her as a living being (not spirit-form) without sounding cliche. Dang!

* * *

><p><span>To Protect that Important Person<span>

By honou-no-izumi alias Izzu

o

o

Kate smiled to herself. Raymon had sensed her, as she had exppected him to. He seemed to be wary of her presence, well... they have been together for just a short time after all. It was understandable if he could not recognise her.

It was a bother to pretend to be a harmless human. But this was the only way for her to get close to Raymon.

As she had planned, Raymon did ended up being able to get stronger by defeating other monsters. But the rate he was going at the moment, she was not sure if that was any good. She needed to find out if him being with the humans were affecting his progress. Guess this _factor_ could influence him in both ways.

To have Raymon think of her as an enemy, well... it did not bother her a bit. It was better this way, rather than him knowing from the very beginning that she was his older sister. Being with the humans for so long, Raymon has started to be like them as well. Humans do tend to be a bit sentimental on certain things and at this time, she could not allow Raymon to have these kinds of weakness.

But perhaps, she had been too quick to judge. Those humans might be useful after all in her plans to make Raymon become stronger. Meanwhile, she would keep on watching from a distance.

xxx

Sacrificing all three of her monsters did not bother her much. After all, once Raymon defeated her... she would not have any use of them either. If that was the price needed to push Raymon further...

There was no time to waste on petty chats or last words. Raymon needed to know of what would come in the near future.

"You've done magnificently well, Raymon."

Words could not describe how proud she was for him. Even though it had been a short period of time, amazingly Raymon had progressed very well. He was a really a fast learner.

"You've grown so much in this one battle. To awaken your hidden abilities, was the reason that I came here..."

Her time was getting shorter. She needed to tell him of the next test that he would have to undergo. The battle he was fated to take part in, regardless of whether or not he wished for it. It was time for Raymon to learn of the truth of his being...

"The Alien Rayblood had sent his gene throughout the universe. Beings who could control the monsters freely, the controllers... the Reionyx were thus born. The one who would triumph in the ultimate Reionyx battle, would be reborn as the Alien Rayblood's heir!"

Raymon had gasped in alarm at this. Certainly he had not expected something like this, but she could not let this make her drop her resolve. He needed to know this, this would ultimately decide his future. Raymon's future!

"Raymon. You... during that Reionyx battle, you must always be the victor. You really have to win it... Raymon! My brother..."

Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. For an Alien Rayblood, the idea that she would even cry sounded so ludicrous. But right now, all of that did not matter.

If there was any regret left in her heart, it would have been... that she had not been able to spend more time with Raymon. To let him know more about her, to learn more about what he have become... if only things did not have to happen this way. But...

At least Raymon have become strong. He had someone who cared about him by his side. With this, she could finally let everything go.

Kate closed her eyes as she felt her body disintergrate into particles of light...


End file.
